


I say a little prayer for you

by Aniel_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniel_x/pseuds/Aniel_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel è un famoso critico culinario che, una sera, riceve una telefonata da parte di Dean, il suo migliore amico.<br/>Dean gli rivela che ha conosciuto una ragazza e che ha intenzione di sposarsi al più presto e Castiel, dopo essere sceso a patti con i suoi sentimenti, decide che il gioco vale assolutamente la candela e farà di tutto per sabotare le nozze e conquistare l'amore di Dean.<br/>Liberamente ispirato al film "My Best Friend's Wedding"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I say a little prayer for you

**_I say a little prayer for you_ **

Il giovane cameriere biondino servì il dessert, una fetta di torta Saint-Honoré alla zuppa inglese, la specialità della casa. Con mani tremanti posò il piatto di fronte a Castiel, restando in attesa, come se ne dipendesse la sua vita.

E forse era così, pensò Castiel, portandosi un boccone alle labbra ed assaporando la dolcezza e la consistenza della crema sulla lingua. Si chiese come Gabriel, il proprietario del ristorante, avesse fatto ad azzeccare - o magari _scoprire_ \- tutti i suoi piatti preferiti.

Castiel sorrise, posando la forchetta sul tavolo e incrociò le braccia al petto, meditabondo. «Notevole. Davvero notevole.» commentò, osservando il dolce come se si trattasse di una persona in carne ed ossa. «Ne scriverò esaltandone il sapore fruttato e l'impeccabile struttura... ehm... esagonale.»

Il cameriere cacciò fuori un respiro di sollievo. «Grazie signore, il signor Gabriel ne sarà molto entusiasta.» cinguettò e Castiel provò grande tenerezza nei confronti di quel giovane ragazzo: mandare un ragazzino a sorbirsi un'eventuale sfuriata era davvero di cattivo gusto.

«Come ti chiami?» domandò Balthazar, fino a quel momento troppo occupato a divorarsi la torta per dare retta ai giudizi di Castiel.

«Alfred, signore.»

«Alfred? Ma davvero? Che cosa origina- _ahi!_ Castiel!» sbottò, massaggiandosi il ginocchio sul quale l'altro aveva appena tirato un calcio ben assestato.

«Va tutto bene, Alfred. Stai andando bene.» lo tranquillizzò Castiel «Se posso darti un piccolo consiglio vedi di essere più rilassato e sicuro di te quando ti presenti di fronte a un cliente. Una persona cerca sicurezza non solo nel cibo ma anche in chi glielo serve, capisci?»

Alfred annuì, attento. «Grazie signore.»

«Ehi, Alfie» lo chiamò Balthazar, sventolando la bottiglia di vino rosso desolatamente vuota. «Prova a portarcene un'altra... con più sicurezza questa volta.»

Il cameriere sparì così in fretta che Castiel non riuscì nemmeno ad individuare la sua traiettoria.

«Devi smetterla di terrorizzare i camerieri o giuro su Dio che non ti porterò mai più con me. Sono cene di lavoro, Balth.»

Balthazar rise, picchiettando con le dita sul tavolo. «Cibo e alcol gratis non possono essere definiti "cena di lavoro"» obiettò e Castiel fece per alzare gli occhi al cielo per la decima - o la ventesima?- volta nell'arco della serata quando il telefono squillò, avvertendolo di un nuovo messaggio in segreteria.

Fece cenno all'altro di restare in silenzio e si avvicinò il cellulare all'orecchio: " _Ehi Cas, sei ancora vivo o qualche stupido chef di Manhattan ti ha avvelenato la zuppa di fagioli? Sono nei dintorni ma riparto domani, mi piacerebbe sentirti presto. Alloggio all'hotel Drake quindi chiamami quando vuoi, c'è una cosa di cui vorrei parlarti. Oh, sono Dean, nel caso ti fossi scordato di me e non mi riconoscessi._ "

Castiel sorrise, felice, e chiuse lo sportellino del telefono, accarezzandolo con le dita.

«Perché quella faccia da idiota? Chi era?»

«Dean Winchester. Il mio Dean.»

Balthazar aggrottò la fronte. «Mi sfugge la sua storia, aiutami.»

«Abbiamo frequentato il college insieme, migliori amici, inseparabili. Non è passato molto prima che l'amicizia si trasformasse in qualcosa di più.»

«Anche lui sguazza felice nei meandri dell'altra sponda?»

«Non esattamente. Diciamo che io sono stato l'eccezione, il primo e, per quel che ne so, anche l'ultimo. Ma le cose non sono andate come speravamo e quando lui decise di voler uscire allo scoperto io mi tirai indietro. Lui mi disse che la cosa che gli faceva più male era perdere il più grande amico che avesse mai avuto e mi accorsi che era lo stesso anche per me. Da allora siamo ottimi amici, un po' lontani, un po' scapestrati, ma... è il mio migliore amico da sempre. Senza offesa, Balth.»

Balthazar ridacchiò, buttando giù un sorso di vino. «È una bella storia. Strana... ma bella.»

«Qualche anno fa, quando finimmo gli studi, mi portò un fine settimana a Sioux Falls, da suo zio, e una notte tirò fuori dalla sua sacca un coltello e si incise il palmo e poi fece lo stesso con me...»

«Avevo detto bella? Volevo dire _inquietante._ »

«... e mi disse: "Cas, se a ventotto anni non siamo ancora sposati promettimi che lo faremo io e te". Già... chissà perché mi è tornato in mente.» si chiese, giocherellando con le posate.

«Beʼ, tu compi ventotto anni tra due settimane. Lui tra quanto?»

Castiel sgranò gli occhi. «No. Non è possibile.»

«Congratulazioni _cherì_. Credo proprio che ordinerò un'altra porzione di quella torta esagonale che ti è piaciuta tanto.»

Castiel annuì ma non riuscì a mandare giù un altro boccone.

 

*°*°*

 

Prese un respiro profondo diverse volte, alzandosi per poi riaccomodarsi sul letto come un'anima in pena, prima di trovare il coraggio di comporre il numero dell'hotel in cui soggiornava Dean.

La voce di una signorina che rispose dopo il primo squillo lo costrinse a desistere dall'impulso di riattaccare.

«Hotel Drake, come posso esserle utile?»

«Sì, ehm, buonasera» boccheggiò Castiel, nervoso, «sto cercando Dean Winchester ma mi rendo conto che è tardi e...»

«Attenda in linea, prego.»

Castiel deglutì, mandando giù il cuore che aveva deciso spontaneamente di salirgli in gola e attese, fin quando non percepì un respiro pesante dall'altra parte della cornetta e un « _sì?_ » sonnacchioso.

«Stiamo facendo un sondaggio sull'incapacità dei Red Socks di segnare i due punti della vittoria a dieci secondi dal fischio dell'arbitro. Lei cosa ne pensa?» domandò, con una vocetta acuta.

Dean rise, in quel suo personalissimo modo che sconquassò lo stomaco di Castiel in pochi secondi. « _Ehi Cas, pensavo che non mi avresti più richiamato._ »

«Sono impegnato, Dean, mica maleducato. E poi dal tuo tono sembrava fosse qualcosa di urgente.»

« _Lo è._ » replicò Dean, improvvisamente sveglio.

«Posso dirti una cosa io, prima?» lo interruppe Castiel. «Probabilmente lo avrai dimenticato ma stavo ripensando a quella serata passata a Sioux Falls, completamente ubriachi e...»

« _Non potrei mai dimenticarla e per la cronaca io non ero affatto ubriaco!_ » ribatté Dean, ridendo. « _No, dai, questo non c'entra adesso_.»

Castiel serrò le palpebre e incassò il colpo. Si prese un momento, per assicurarsi che la sua voce non tremasse e se la schiarì prima di rispondere. «Sì, non c'entra. Dimmi tutto, Winchester.»

«Ho conosciuto una ragazza, Cas.»

_Colpito e affondato._

«Hai mollato quella troietta di Cicero alla fine?» domandò, poco interessato, frenando l'impulso di scaraventare la cornetta contro il muro.

Non che avesse immaginato Dean casto e paziente in attesa del suo ritorno, che sia chiaro, ma pensarlo tra le braccia di altre donne era semplicemente troppo.

« _Oh sì. Lei è diversa, amico. Si chiama Joanna, è brillante, intelligente, bella e ama il mio lavoro quasi quanto me_.»

«È-» _orrendo? raccapricciante? agghiacciante?_ «-fantastico. Sono felice per te, Dean.»

« _Cas, ci sposiamo_.»

Castiel elaborò quelle parole solo quando cadde dal letto, fracassandosi il cranio contro lo spigolo del comodino. Dean aveva deciso di sposarsi? Convolare a nozze? Stavano sul serio parlando di matrimonio, quello vero, quello da "uniti finché morte non vi separi"?

_Porca. Puttana._

« _Cas? Ci sei ancora?_ » domandò Dean, preoccupato.

Castiel riemerse dal pavimento, aggrappandosi con una mano alle lenzuola. «Posso... ehm... chiederti da quanto tempo la conosci?»

« _Due mesi._ »

_È uno scherzo, non è vero?_

«Due mesi?» sbottò Castiel, incredulo. «Dean, in due mesi non mando in stampa un libro, figuriamoci se è possibile porre le fondamenta per una lunga e felice vita insieme!»

« _Quando incontri la persona giusta lo capisci subito. Senti, so che queste stronzate non fanno per te ma ho bisogno di averti al mio fianco. Cas, ti prego_.»

Castiel sospirò, mordendosi le labbra. «D'accordo, ci sarò. Ma prima esigo un viaggio solo io e te, come ai vecchi tempi. Devi raccontarmi parecchie cose.»

Dean esitò prima di riprendere la parola. « _Cas ci sposiamo domenica_.»

«Domenica? _Domenica?_ Quale domenica di settembre o di ottobre o di qualsiasi altro mese che vi permetta di conoscervi almeno il doppio del tempo di quanto vi conosciate già?»

Okay, forse era sull'orlo dell'isteria ma ne aveva tutte le ragioni, no? Dean aveva intenzione di sposarsi. _Sposarsi_!

« _Questa domenica, Castiel. Ti prego, ho bisogno che tu sia a Los Angeles domani stesso. Non posso farlo senza di te, sono fottutamente terrorizzato_.»

«Vorrei vedere, ti sposi tra quattro giorni!»

« _Promettimi che ci sarai, promettilo Cas_.»

_Oh, puoi giurarci che ci sarò. Non ti permetterò di compiere il più grande sbaglio della tua vita._

«Ci vediamo in aeroporto domattina, Winchester.»

Castiel non chiuse occhio quella notte e svuotò il minibar della propria camera d'albergo. Aveva quattro giorni per riprendersi Dean, ne andava della loro felicità, e nessuna Joanna conosciuta da due mesi si sarebbe messa in mezzo.

 

*°*°*

 

Castiel recuperò la propria valigia e imprecò a denti stretti quando gli cadde dritta su un piede. Nervoso, dolorante e con parecchie ore di sonno arretrato, uscì dall'aeroporto e raggiunse la zona dei taxi, recuperando dalle tasche del trench il cellulare e il pacco di sigarette un po' ammaccato.

Compose in fretta e furia un numero - guardando a destra e sinistra come un ladro- e si portò una sigaretta alle labbra.

«Sono arrivato.» annunciò burbero non appena Balthazar rispose.

« _Il tuo entusiasmo mi sconvolge. Allora, qual è il piano?_ »

«Nessun piano per il momento, solo un obiettivo: portarle via lo sposo e prendermi il mio lieto fine. Io lo merito, Dean lo merita e Joanna capirà.»

« _Oh, sì. Certo. Vuoi portare via l'uomo ad una donna che si sposa tra quattro giorni, capirà senz'altro la situazione_.» ironizzò, scettico.

«So che può sembrare estremo e anche un tantino meschino ma vedrai che col tempo capirà. Le sto facendo un grande favore. Dean sa essere un gran cafone a volte e solo io riesco a tenerlo in riga.» rispose Castiel, risoluto come mai in vita sua.

Non aveva bisogno di giustificarsi, Dean gli apparteneva, entrambi si appartenevano, era sempre stato così. Doveva solo fare in modo che anche Dean lo ricordasse.

Balthazar tacque e Castiel si chiese se non avesse messo giù. « _Fai attenzione Cassie, intesi?_ » si raccomandò, spezzando il silenzio.

Castiel annuì, dimenticando per un momento che l'altro non potesse vederlo. «Lo riporterò a casa e quando te lo presenterò capirai.» promise.

Riattaccò e si concentrò sulla folla: gli piacevano gli aeroporti. Trovava estremamente evocativo il momento in cui due amici o due amanti si scambiavano un abbraccio dopo essersi ritrovati. Castiel non aveva mai creduto all'amore, ma se avesse dovuto scegliere una location adatta per il suo lieto fine sarebbe stata di certo un aeroporto.

E con in quei vecchi film stucchevoli e scontati, in bianco e nero, che mandavano in tv alle tre di notte, la folla si disperse e Castiel lo vide.

Fu come ricevere una cascata di mattoni in pieno viso e ringraziò mentalmente Balth per avergli prestato il suo trolley da viaggio: se non si fosse sostenuto al manico probabilmente sarebbe finito a terra.

Dean lo stava raggiungendo, bellissimo come lo ricordava solo leggermente più abbronzato. Gli stava sorridendo e non si trattava di un sorriso di cortesia, no!, quella era felicità allo stato puro e gioia ed era per lui, solo per lui, non per Joanna, ma per Castiel.

Si chiese come avesse fatto a sopravvivere fino a quel momento senza vedere quel sorriso ogni dannatissimo giorno.

Come ipnotizzato lasciò il manico della valigia e gli camminò lentamente incontro, sapendo che l'altro si sarebbe fermato, ma contro ogni aspettativa Dean eliminò il poco spazio che li separava centimetro dopo centimetro e un istante più tardi Castiel si ritrovò stretto in un abbraccio a dir poco destabilizzante.

Aveva dimenticato quanto fosse buono il suo profumo, quanto fossero numerose le sue lentiggini, quanto verdi fossero i suoi occhi, come se prima di quel momento non lo avesse mai incontrato o conosciuto, black out totale.

Amore a prima vista, Castiel riusciva già a sentire la musica di quei film degli anni '30.

Dopo quel contatto sobriamente corto - o inquietantemente lungo da ciò che Castiel aveva percepito nella sua testa- Dean continuò a fissarlo con quella gioia che non ne voleva sapere di abbandonare il suo viso.

«Ti trovo benissimo, Cas. Sono contento che tu sia qui.»

Castiel sorrise come una ragazzina imbranata. «Non ti avrei lasciato per nulla al mondo.» rispose, ed era vero, troppo vero, e niente e nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di rovinare quel momento.

E poi lei arrivò.

I capelli biondi ad incorniciarle il viso, un sorriso sincero sulle labbra e l'espressione innamorata che poche volte aveva visto sul viso di qualcuno. Li raggiunse in fretta, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, e Castiel si sarebbe aspettato davvero di tutto ma non che quella ragazzina minuta gli gettasse le braccia al collo come se lo conoscesse da una vita.

E a Castiel avrebbe anche fatto piacere se quella lì non fosse stata la sua nemica mortale e non avesse appena cancellato ogni traccia di DNA di Dean Winchester dai suoi vestiti!

«Tu devi essere Joanna» appurò Castiel, facendo di tutto per apparire meno stizzito di quanto già non fosse.

La ragazza si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e lo squadrò da capo a piedi. «Chiamami Jo. Dean mi aveva detto che eri carino ma non pensavo fino a questo punto. Ho forse scelto il ragazzo sbagliato?»

_Sì, hai scelto il ragazzo sbagliato! Balth aveva ragione, avrei dovuto attaccare il cartello "proprietà di" sul suo pene!_

«So tutto di te, Castiel. Dean non fa altro che parlare di te, sono così contenta di conoscerti.» continuò Jo, facendo un cenno verso la strada. «Il tuo hotel è a dieci minuti da qui, possiamo fare una passeggiata e accompagnarti.» propose e poi fece una cosa che gli fece salire il sangue alla testa: prese la mano di Dean.

Ora, Castiel era un tipo incredibilmente logico e razionale, non ci voleva un genio per appurare che la mano di Jo era troppo piccola e che l'insieme delle loro dita intrecciate era davvero antiestetico.

Dean aveva delle belle mani e anche Castiel le aveva... doveva essere destino, no?

Si incamminarono e Dean ne approfittò per raccontargli della sua carriera, degli articoli che avrebbe dovuto scrivere e che, quando leggeva i giornali, provava pena per quei poveri cuochi impazziti a causa di un suo giudizio negativo.

Castiel lo ascoltava attento, pendendo dalle sue labbra e assaporando quei " _Cas_ " quasi si trattasse dei suoi dolci preferiti.

«Dean andiamo, basta parlare di lavoro, lo starai annoiando a morte.» si intromise Jo, prendendo Castiel a braccetto e allontanandolo dalla portata del fidanzato.

Si chiese se fosse possibile odiare una persona più di così.

«Cas devo chiederti un enorme favore. La mia damigella d'onore, Ash, si è fratturato una gamba e mi piacerebbe che tu, ecco... insomma, vuoi farmi da prima damigella?»

Castiel chiuse e riaprì le palpebre diverse volte, confuso.

«Perché lo chiedi a me?» chiese, troppo perplesso per aggiungere altro.

«Perché non dovrei?» replicò Jo, come se fosse ovvio e Castiel troppo stupido per arrivarci.

«Beʼ prima di tutto sono un uomo. Non ho mai sentito parlare di "damigelli d'onore".»

Jo rise apertamente, lanciandosi con Dean uno sguardo di intesa. «Dean sapeva che avresti reagito così. Comunque ho sempre trovato molto sessista il fatto che lo sposo debba avere testimoni esclusivamente uomini e la sposa damigelle esclusivamente donne. È stupido e il mio matrimonio sarà strano, non convenzionale ma di certo non sarà stupido. Quindi io avrò gli uomini e Dean le donne.»

Castiel si voltò lentamente verso Dean, in cerca di appoggio, ma l'altro si limitò a buttare indietro la testa e ridere come se fosse la cosa più divertente del mondo.

E sì, magari lo era vista dall'esterno, ma lui avrebbe fatto il _damigello d'onore_ e la cosa non poteva essere più umiliante.

«E poi cosa? mi appiopperai un abito rosa giunchiglia e una ghirlanda in testa?» le domandò, piccato, ma la ragazza scosse il capo e gli prese il viso tra le mani.

« _Meglio._ Dean ha scelto il tuo vestito personalmente, è già in camera tua. Magari ti accompagna lui così poi mi farà sapere se ti è piaciuto o meno. Io devo proprio scappare, il responsabile del catering ha fatto un casino e un omicidio prima delle nozze dicono che porti sfortuna.» annunciò, avvicinandosi a Dean e posandogli un morbido bacio sulle labbra.

_Una fucilata in fronte sarebbe stata più sopportabile_ , pensò Castiel, salutando la futura sposa con la mano mentre si allontanava.

«Sa quello che vuole, non ti pare?» gli domandò Dean.

Castiel annuì, concentrandosi sull'insegna dell'hotel: quella Jo era una osso duro, non sarebbe crollata facilmente. Avrebbe dovuto sfoderare tutti i giochetti vili ed efficaci che aveva imparato - con un po' di rammarico- da Balthazar. Sarebbe stato difficile ma non impossibile e Castiel avrebbe solo dovuto trovare il punto debole di quel tornado biondo e pimpante.

«Mi accompagni in camera, Dean?» domandò sfoderando uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori. «Se il vestito non mi piace verrò nudo al tuo matrimonio.»

Dean arrossi impercettibilmente e fece strada, e sul viso di Castiel si palesò un'espressione vittoriosa.

Quella Jo non aveva scampo.

 

*°*°*

 

Castiel sbuffò infastidito quando Jo gli parò davanti l'ennesima stoffa colorata del pomeriggio. Il compito di _damigello_ non faceva che portargli via tempo, tempo che avrebbe dovuto passare con Dean per mettere in atto il suo piano criminale, e invece eccolo lì, nella sala del ricevimento di un ristorante lussuosissimo a pronunciare pareri sul catering e sulla disposizione dei posti.

E intanto Dean stava con tutti gli uomini di famiglia a guardare la partita, con una bottiglia di birra e goccioline di sudore ad imperlargli quel viso perfetto.

Il karma era un bastardo, decisamente.

«Scusami se ti ho provocato qualche stress. Sei qui solo da un paio d'ore.» si scusò Jo, incrociando le braccia, sinceramente dispiaciuta.

«Non è un problema.» mentì Castiel, scrollando le spalle. «Quindi... come definiresti questa cosa?»

Jo si accigliò. «Quale cosa?»

«Questa!» replicò Castiel, alzando le braccia al cielo.

«Il matrimonio? Beʼ è un po' stressante e trovare il vestito è stata un'impresa ma... credo stia andando abbastanza bene.»

«Sai, non facevo Dean una persona da _matrimonio perfetto._ Questa storia mi ha colto un po' alla sprovvista.»

«Ti capisco. Anche io sono stata colta di sorpresa quando Dean me l'ha chiesto.» confessò la ragazza, accomodandosi. «Non ho mai pensato che mi sarei sposata, non credevo nemmeno che il matrimonio e tutte queste stronzate facessero per me. Mi piaceva definirmi una donna sicura, indipendente e adesso eccomi qua, con un vestito vaporoso nell'armadio e le promesse ancora da scrivere. La vita è imprevedibile. Quando meno te lo aspetti ecco che uno come Dean bussa alla tua porta, conciato male, ricoperto di fango, domandandoti se può usare il tuo telefono.»

«Quindi è così che vi siete conosciuti? La bella e il _barbone_?» chiese Castiel, accennando un sorriso che di felice non aveva proprio nulla.

Jo rise, divertita. «Sì, più o meno. So che ci conosciamo da poco ma tu cosa faresti se l'amore della tua vita fosse lì, davanti a te?»

«Credo che farei di tutto per non perderlo.» mormorò Castiel, e dannazione! non poteva affrontare una discussione simile con lei. Non poteva!

«Certo, non che Dean sia perfetto. Vincerebbe un premio per tutte le cafonerie e stranezze di cui è capace se lo volesse!»

Castiel poggiò le braccia sul tavolo e ridacchiò. «Le maratone serali di _Dr. Sexy M.D._?»

«Oddio, sì. È così stupido ma si ostina a vederlo tutti i mercoledì. E quel suo modo di...»

«Mangiare? Sì, potrebbe mangiare spazzatura e non se ne accorgerebbe.»

Jo spostò la sedia, per farsi più vicina. «Mastica con la bocca aperta. Mi chiedo sempre come facciano gli uccelli a reprimere l'impulso di procacciarsi il cibo da quel forno che spaccia per bocca!»

«Lo so, non è proprio di classe...» rise l'altro, e okay non avrebbe dovuto ridere e scherzare con il nemico ma era di Dean che stavano parlando, poteva permettersi di abbassare la guardia, anche solo per un momento.

Jo strinse le labbra in una linea sottile e si fece ancora più vicina, sussurrando al suo orecchio. «Non ascolta nulla che sia stato inciso dopo il 1979 e io non ho la più pallida idea dei gruppi o delle sue canzoni preferite.»

Castiel le puntò il dito contro. «Quello è un marchio di fabbrica, cara Jo. La sua musica è come l'Impala: intramontabile ed estremamente preziosa.» la ammonì. «Quindi mi stai dicendo che stai per sposare un uomo di cui non sopporti praticamente nulla?»

_Oh sì, di questo passo sarà molto più facile del previsto..._

Ma Jo scosse prontamente il capo. «Sopporto ogni suo difetto, Castiel. Amo ogni spigolo del suo carattere perché senza quelli non sarebbe Dean. E poi sappiamo entrambi che è pieno di pregi.»

«Dovrai illuminarmi. Non lo vedo da così tanto che potrei averli dimenticati.»

«È generoso, attento, mi fa sempre ridere e non mi tratta come una ragazzina come fanno tutti. E poi sì... bacia da Dio.»

Castiel si inumidì le labbra, cercando di ricordare come fosse baciare Dean, ma quando non ricordò cosa si provasse né il suo sapore gli prese quasi il panico. Come aveva fatto a dimenticarlo? Non avrebbe dovuto... insomma, baciare Dean doveva essere come respirare, no?

Aveva davvero dimenticato come fare a respirare?

Non aveva abbastanza tempo e se avesse fallito e Dean avrebbe detto di sì a Jo, Castiel non lo avrebbe più baciato, non avrebbe più ricordato cosa si provava...

«Va tutto bene, Cas?»

«Sì.» rispose, schiarendosi la voce. «Sì. Dean è una rarità... e a proposito di Dean, dovrei proprio andare a vedere come procede dall'altra parte. Puoi congedarmi o hai ancora bisogno di me?»

«No, vai pure. Dean mi ucciderà se ti tengo lontano da lui per troppo tempo.» scherzò, alzandosi e stiracchiandosi. «Credo che riuscirò a scegliere le tovaglie da sola.»

Castiel le fu grato in quel momento - solo in quel momento- e si allontanò, dirigendosi verso l'uscita. Chiamò un taxi e nel giro di venti minuti si ritrovò a casa di Sam, il fratello di Dean, dove tutti si erano riuniti per guardare la partita in quell'assolato pomeriggio di luglio.

Fu Dean ad aprire la porta quando Castiel bussò, riservandogli uno di quei sorrisi che aveva ricominciato ad amare.

«Sei davvero riuscito a liberarti di Jo? Non posso crederci!» si finse stupito Dean, tirandolo letteralmente dentro dopo averlo afferrato per la cravatta.

«Non avrei mai potuto perdermi la partita!»

Dean aggrottò la fronte, scettico. «Ma se non sai neanche chi gioca...»

«Ci sono le birre?»

«Per chi mi hai preso?»

«Allora sono dei vostri.» replicò Castiel, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, incapace di trattenersi dal desiderio di toccarlo.

Aveva ricevuto un abbraccio e adesso era totalmente assuefatto dal contatto. Maledizione!

Dean lo scortò fino al salotto dove un paio di uomini sulla strada della cirrosi epatica sbraitava contro la tv. «Cas, lui è Bill, il padre di Jo.» gli presentò, e Castiel porse immediatamente la mano all'uomo dai capelli biondi e qualche cicatrice sul viso.

«E ovviamente ricordi mio padre.»

John Winchester, seduto sul divano accanto a Bill, non staccò gli occhi dal televisore neanche un istante. «Ehi Castiel.» lo salutò, e Castiel rise perché quell'uomo era stato sempre burbero nei suoi confronti ma quando lui e Dean si erano allontanati per via del lavoro, John lo aveva chiamato diverse volte per sapere come se la passava, come se fosse uno di famiglia.

«E poi naturalmente c'è...» rincominciò Dean, ma Castiel lo batté sul tempo e si precipitò ad abbracciare l'uomo sulla poltrona.

«Bobby, ehi. Come stai?» gli domandò.

Bobby se lo staccò di dosso e lo guardò attentamente. «Hai la faccia di chi vuole fare qualcosa di stupido, ragazzo.» esordì, sospettoso.

Castiel morì dentro. «Ma che dici, è-» deglutì «-è la mia faccia. Solo la mia faccia.»

Ringraziò di cuore Dean quando lo afferrò per trascinarlo in cucina dove Sam e quella che doveva essere la sua ragazza, chiacchieravano affabilmente delle nozze imminenti.

La ragazza scattò in piedi non appena li vide e si precipitò dinnanzi a Castiel. «Tu devi essere il damigello.»

Castiel si schiaffò una mano sul viso. «Sto cercando di ripetermelo diverse volte ma continua a suonare stupido.» si lamentò, porgendole la mano. «Castiel.»

«Jessica. La testimone dello sposo.» si presentò, ammiccando verso Dean.

«Ci toccherà ballare insieme alla cerimonia... sempre che a Sam non dispiaccia.»

Sam sventolò le mani e rise. «Se provi a metterle le mani addosso, sappi che io ti troverò. Ma un ballo posso sopportarlo.»

Dean, in silenzio fino a quel momento, si intromise. «Cas, senza offesa ma... tu non sai ballare.» gli ricordò in un sussurro.

«Sì ma loro non lo sanno, andiamo Dean. Fammi fare bella figura per una volta!»

Sam e Jessica parlottarono un po' di regali e partecipazioni e Castiel si chiese quanto fossero vicine anche le loro di nozze. Se il suo piano fosse andato in porto, avrebbe potuto partecipare a quel matrimonio con Dean, prenotare una bella suite in hotel e prendere in giro gli invitati.

Era un bel programma.

Dean gli fece cenno di seguirlo in giardino ed entrambi si accomodarono sulla gradinata all'ombra, lontani dalle urla sconnesse di John e Bill sul risultato della partita.

«Sembra una casa di pazzi, lo so.» si scusò Dean, porgendogli una bottiglia di birra ghiacciata.

«Non preoccuparti. Anzi, è bello. Mi ricorda i vecchi tempi... è piacevole.» lo tranquillizzò Castiel.

«Allora... come è andata con Jo?»

Castiel sospirò. Perché diavolo dovevano parlare di Jo? Era la sposa, senza dubbio, ma non avrebbero potuto parlare di qualcosa che non la riguardasse per cinque minuti? Come poteva riconquistare Dean se non facevano che parlare di Jo e del matrimonio?

«Bene. Niente di particolare.» rispose, evasivo, sperando che Dean non approfondisse la questione.

«Ti piace?»

Castiel mandò giù un sorso di birra. «Sì, è molto buona. Ne avevo bisogno.»

«Non la birra. Lei... Jo. Ti piace?»

«Beʼ lei è carina.» rispose, lasciando Dean in attesa di una risposta migliore. Ma in realtà non sapeva che altro aggiungere: Jo era carina, tutto qui. Non poteva affibbiarle nuove qualità, non nella sua posizione...

Dean inarcò le sopracciglia. «Carina, e...?»

«Carina, Dean. Carina.» sbottò, per poi maledirsi per il proprio tono.

L'altro annuì, guardando qualcosa oltre il giardino, e bevve un sorso dalla propria bottiglia. «Sì scusami, Cas. La conosci solo da poche ore, non mi aspetto che tu abbia una visione completa dell'insieme.»

_Ecco, ci mancava solo il Winchester mogio. Siccome ancora non mi sento abbastanza in colpa..._

Cedette e fece la domanda che si era ripromesso di non formulare mai davanti a Dean. «Cosa la rende così speciale?»

E poi accadde: gli occhi di Dean si illuminarono di felicità e Castiel sentì un vuoto all'altezza dello stomaco perché quella ragazza lo rendeva felice e lui non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di reggere il confronto.

«Lei non è come le altre ragazze con cui sono stato. È forte, riesce a mettere tutti in riga solo con un'occhiata e anche se può sembrare brusca a volte, con lei posso comportarmi come voglio, senza vergognarmene.» spiegò.

«In che senso?»

«Quando la abbraccio» continuò Dean, estremamente attento «anche se siamo in pubblico non sono costretto a lasciarla andare. Non le interessa della gente e così è come se fossimo io e lei da soli dovunque. È una bella sensazione.»

«Vuoi dire che... che anche con-»

Dean annuì. «Sì, Cas. Tu mi allontanavi. Non me lo permettevi...»

Castiel ricordò di quei pomeriggi passati al parco in cui fuggiva ogni qual volta Dean cercava di avvicinarlo. Non lo faceva per cattiveria, lo faceva perché... in realtà non lo ricordava nemmeno. Adesso si sarebbe fatto abbracciare e baciare anche a Central Park senza battere ciglio.

«Le persone cambiano, Dean.» mormorò, sperando che capisse, perché lui era cambiato e per Dean sarebbe cambiato ancora se necessario. Che lo amava e non voleva lasciarlo andare.

Dean sorrise ma evitò di guardarlo. «Sì, così dicono.»

E Castiel sentì un groppo in gola che difficilmente sarebbe andato via.

 

*°*°*

Castiel non era una persona cattiva né subdola ma a volte, se le occasioni lo richiedevano, era propenso a cedere al lato oscuro della forza, specialmente in ambito lavorativo.

Dean non era di certo un lavoro, ma tutta quella situazione aveva acceso in lui ogni istinto competitivo possibile e forse si sarebbe pentito di ciò che aveva in mente. Ma col tempo tutto si sarebbe aggiustato, in fin dei conti lo stava facendo a fin di bene.

Che il _bene_ in questione fosse il suo poco importava.

Entrarono nel locale che Castiel stesso aveva proposto alle nove di sera in punto. «Mi hanno detto che è un posto carino e tranquillo. Vi piacerà.» aveva detto per convincere sia Dean che Jo.

Uno strano vociare e un tizio corpulento con un microfono in mano spezzarono l'atmosfera "pacifica" - _ops_!- non appena presero posto.

«Bene signori, adesso che il locale è pieno direi che possiamo iniziare con il quizzone. Cosa ne dite?» domandò l'uomo, e il locale esplose in un boato eccitato.

Dean guardò Castiel con aria interrogativa. «Il _quizzone_?»

Castiel fece spallucce, con la migliore faccia ingenua che potesse ostentare. «Non guardarmi, è la prima volta che metto piede in questo posto.»

Mentì. Mentì spudoratamente perché sapeva perfettamente quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco.

«Allora ripassiamo un po' le regole» continuò l'uomo «ogni tavolo ha un telecomando con cui digitare la risposta esatta. Una volta data la risposta chiederò ad uno qualsiasi di voi di dirla ad alta voce, specificando l'anno di uscita. Ricordiamo che questa è la serata rock, quindi ogni domanda riguarderà un gruppo famoso, una canzone famosa, l'anno in questione e così via.»

Jo sgranò gli occhi, puntando il telecomando come se fosse infetto o prossimo all'esplosione. Castiel si sporse verso di lei e, con la scusa dell'alto volume della musica, alzò la voce più del normale per farsi sentire anche da Dean. «Jo non ne avevo davvero idea. Dai non preoccuparti, risponderemo noi alle domande.»

«Cosa? No, Jo è perfettamente in grado di rispondere da sola.» replicò Dean, tronfio. «Io non prenderò parte alla competizione, potrei stracciare tutti qui dentro e Cas mi seguirebbe a ruota. Dai, piccola. Siamo tutti con te.»

Jo afferrò il telecomando con mani rafferme e il gioco iniziò. La ragazza sbagliò una risposta dopo l'altra, arrivando al più basso risultato mai ottenuto nella storia del locale - e a dir di Castiel, dell'intero universo- tanto da attirare l'attenzione del presentatore che li raggiunse con lo sguardo accigliato.

«Bionda, non ne stai azzeccando una. Hai mai ascoltato musica prima di oggi o è la prima volta?» le domandò, facendola arrossire.

«Ma- ma certo...»

Castiel guardò Dean con la coda dell'occhio: sembrava esterrefatto, come se qualcosa lo avesse appena colpito in testa e lui non avrebbe dovuto gongolare dinnanzi alla pubblica umiliazione di Jo, tutta quella storia era estremamente di cattivo gusto... ma anche incredibilmente efficace visto lo sguardo allucinato dell'amico.

Quella voleva essere una lezione: due mesi non sono sufficienti per conoscere una persona, figurarsi per firmare un contratto di matrimonio.

«Allora bionda, ho una domanda che se non conosci la risposta io davvero non so che fare... chi canta _Wanted Dead or Alive_?»

La tensione era alle stelle, l'intero locale tratteneva il fiato, Dean rischiava l'infarto e Castiel si pregustava l'imminente vittoria...

Jo sospirò. «I... Bon Jovi?»

L'uomo ammutolì e Dean sorrise. «È giusto.»

«È giusto.» replicò, incredulo.

Jo si alzò in piedi con una risata pronta ad affiorarle sulle labbra. «È giusto.»

Dean la raggiunse e sfilò il microfono dalle dita grassocce del presentatore. «È giusto! La mia fidanzata ha azzeccato una risposta e per quanto sia un risultato deprimente e preoccupante, beʼ... ne ha azzeccata una giusta!!!»

L'intero locale scoppiò in urla sconnesse e congratulazioni varie e Dean prese Jo sulle spalle dopo averla baciata di fronte a tutti e Castiel...

E Castiel stentò a credere a quello a cui stava assistendo. Anni prima Dean non avrebbe dato una sola possibilità ad una donna ignorante in ambito musicale come Jo, a meno che non fosse una storia da una botta e via.

Ma Jo non era una da una botta e via e quella messa in scena l'aveva solo portata un passo più vicina al futuro idillio d'amore che lo avrebbe escluso dalla portata di Dean per sempre.

Con una scusa penosa - un forte mal di testa- lasciò il locale e tornò in albergo. Fece piazza pulita degli alcolici del mini bar e di ogni singola sigaretta ancora intatta nel pacchetto.

Schifosamente ubriaco e piuttosto disperato, lasciò un messaggio in segreteria a Balthazar: " _Sono le due di notte e Dean passerà la notte con Jo e io... io... io no. Io non la passerò con lui ed è un casino, Balth. È un fottuto casino. Questa tipa è subdola e non molla, ed è adorabile e Dean la ama, ma non posso arrendermi. Tu lo capisci, vero? Lui non può sposare lei, non può. Ho bisogno di un piano... non voglio fare il damigello al suo matrimonio!_ "

Crollò sul pavimento con il cellulare ancora stretto in una mano.

Quando riaprì gli occhi si accorse che il sole filtrava dalle finestre spalancate e che un ripetitivo e fastidioso bussare alla sua porta rischiava di portare al limite un'emicrania già sufficientemente fastidiosa. Si alzò in piedi, barcollando, e fece di tutto per desistere all'impulso di vomitare tutto quello che aveva ingerito negli ultimi giorni. Non aveva tempo per nulla, nemmeno per vomitare, il che poteva essere vantaggioso per certi versi.

Aprì la porta, con gli occhi ancora semichiusi e la bocca arida come il deserto, e Balthazar lo osservò inclinando il capo, perplesso.

«Balth?»

«Cassie, tesoro, ti sei unito ad una setta mentre ero via?» gli domandò, e Castiel aggrottò la fronte, stropicciandosi il viso ancor di più del normale, e cercando la sua immagine riflessa da qualche parte: aveva dormito sul pavimento e le scanalature gli avevano lasciato sul viso marchi rossi e vistosi.

«Oddio. Sembro la bestia di quel film con la ragazzina di High School Musical.»

«Sei capace di dire qualcosa che non sia gay in maniera imbarazzante?» domandò Balth, disgustato, afferrandolo per un braccio e dirigendolo verso il bagno. «Datti una lavata, puzzi di alcol e di chiuso. Ti riprenderai, io ti aspetto qui.»

Dopo una doccia ghiacciata, Castiel si infilò un pantalone consumato e una t-shirt grigia e raggiunse l'amico che aveva preso uno dei suoi boxer, analizzandoli e tenendoli con la punta dell'indice, schifato. «Santo cielo, Castiel. Indossi biancheria intima dell'uomo di Neanderthal.»

«Come mai sei qui, Balth?»

Balthazar fece cadere l'intimo sul letto e incrociò le braccia. «Ho sentito il tuo sproloquio in segreteria e non mi andava di lasciarti qui solo e disperato.»

«Non sono così disperato.» obiettò, ma quando l'amico gli spedì un'occhiata eloquente, alzò gli occhi al cielo e crollò sul letto. «Forse un pochino.» ammise. «Non so più come comportarmi.»

«Senti, sai bene quanto ami i giochetti e le mosse moralmente discutibili, ma non hai più tempo per queste stronzate.»

«E cosa dovrei fare allora? Lei è così... così...»

Balthazar sorrise. «Lei ti piace, non è vero?»

Castiel grugnì. «La adoro. Se non dovessi odiarla la amerei.» rispose controvoglia.

«Presentamela. Magari la costringiamo a tradire Dean... nessuno resiste al mio charme.»

«E tirare fuori il lato permaloso e geloso di Dean? No, grazie. Lo conosco Balth, meglio di no. E poi questo non ci aiuta.»

Balth esitò per qualche istante e poi gli sedette accanto. «Allora non hai altra alternativa... digli che lo ami.»

«Ma che- tu sei pazzo.»

Balthazar lo afferrò per la spalla, immobilizzandolo. «No, ascolta. Digli che lo ami, che lo hai sempre amato ma che sei stato troppo stupido. Digli che non volevi lasciarlo andare e che se sceglierà te non dovrà mai più temere una cosa simile. Chiedigli di darti la possibilità...»

«La possibilità di far cosa?»

«Di renderlo felice.» spiegò. «Sarà più facile per entrambi prendere una decisione.»

Castiel chiuse gli occhi e ci pensò su. Essere diretti non poteva essere un male e anche se era fottutamente spaventato dall'idea di un due di picche non poteva tirarsi indietro. Magari Dean aveva solo bisogno di sentirselo dire, magari stava sbagliando tutto.

Deciso sul da farsi, raggiunse Dean dal sarto per la prova del vestito, accompagnato da Balthazar. Il ragazzo sembrava estremamente annoiato e Castiel ne sapeva il motivo: Dean odiava quel genere di cose. Se avesse scelto lui, alla fine, non lo avrebbe costretto ad indossare un abito da cerimonia anche se, doveva ammetterlo, quell'abito gli stava da Dio.

«Ehi Cas, buongiorno. Che te ne pare?» gli domandò, girando su se stesso per farsi ammirare.

_Che me ne pare? Vorrei strapparti quel vestito da duemila dollari di dosso e scoparti qui sul pavimento!_

«Ti sta molto bene. Senti, c'è una cosa che vorrei dirti...»

Era normale che la sua voce tremasse così? Era solo due paroline, dopotutto. Poteva farcela, doveva farcela. Si torturò le dita, cercando con lo sguardo Balth, alla ricerca di supporto morale.

«... non è semplice ma- oh no, è così assurdo che...»

Dean assunse un'espressione interrogativa. «Sì, Cas?»

«Quello che devo dirti, perché sì devo, devo proprio è che... che io...» deglutì, intercettando Balthazar poco lontano, con le braccia incrociate a sbadigliare sonoramente.

«Chi è quello?»

«Quello? Oh quello è Balthazar, il mio editore.» rispose, felice di poter formulare una frase sensata senza balbettare.

«Devi lavorare anche questo week end?» chiese Dean, ancora più confuso.

«Cosa? No. Certo che no. Balth è qui per me, per stare con me.»

Castiel si chiese perché improvvisamente l'attenzione si fosse spostata su Balthazar. Aveva un dichiarazione d'amore da fare, porca miseria! Sembrava quasi che Dean stesse facendo di tutto pur di non farlo arrivare al dunque.

«Quindi tutta questa scena per dirmi di _Balth_?» domandò, sputando fuori la parola "Balth" con un astio che non passò inosservato alle orecchie di Castiel. E improvvisamente ecco l'illuminazione: non era il caso di accendere la gelosia di Dean, ma se fosse stato lui l'oggetto di tale gelosia? Forse Dean avrebbe capito, forse finalmente i suoi sentimenti sopiti sarebbero saltati fuori e l'occasione non poteva essere delle migliori.

Sapendo a priori che si sarebbe cacciato nei guai, Castiel non riuscì a resistere, e come un ragazzina liceale gli posò una mano sulla spalla e disse «Sono fidanzato, Dean.»

«Tu sei _cosa_?»

«Fidanzato. Balth è... uhm... il mio fidanzato.»

Dean spalancò gli occhi e Castiel fu sul punto di ballare la samba quando l'amico, invece, scoppiò a ridere di gioia, come se non potesse ricevere una notizia migliore, precipitandosi verso Balthazar che, con la solita faccia da schiaffi, gli porse una mano.

«Tu devi essere Dean.»

Dean la strinse. «E tu Balthazar. Cas mi ha detto tutto.»

Balth lanciò uno sguardo stupito e ammirato a Castiel, probabilmente non credeva che l'altro sarebbe riuscito a sputare il rospo. «Sono felice. Beʼ...»

« _Congratulazioni!_ » dissero entrambi, e Balth si accigliò, certo di aver capito male.

«Mi sono perso qualcosa?»

Castiel, con uno slancio olimpico, afferrò la mano dell'amico, guardandolo da sotto in su. «Gliel'ho detto, amore. Siamo fidanzati, non vedo perché non dirlo.» cinguettò in maniera indecente.

«Certo...» replicò Balth, a denti stretti. «... fidanzati. Certo.»

Dean si sfilò la giacca e la lanciò al sarto. «E quanto ti fermerai, Balthazar?»

«Solo un paio d'ore. Ha un aereo da prendere questo pomeriggio.» rispose Castiel al suo posto, e Balth annuì.

«Sì, mi fermo solo un paio d'ore per... per...»

Castiel sorrise. «Per scoparmi. Sì.» concluse, mentre Balth si strozzava con l'aria e gli stritolava la mano in una morsa d'acciaio.

«Qualche ora ci vuole.» commentò, schiarendosi la voce.

Dean annuì, poco convinto, e indicò l'uscita. «Io devo fare un salto in chiesa, venite con me? Vi aspetto in macchina.» si scusò per poi allontanarsi, e Castiel non poteva sbagliarsi, aveva visto un'ombra nell'espressione dell'altro, qualcosa che non riuscì da subito a classificare.

Non riuscì a rimuginarci troppo su perché, non appena Dean sparì oltre l'uscita, Balth lo colpì in testa. «Ma dico ti sei fottuto il cervello?» sbottò.

«Scusami Balth, mi è... scappato.»

«Scappato? Come può esserti scappato? Insomma, eri lì per dirgli che lo ami non per rivelargli che io e te convoliamo a nozze!»

Castiel annuì e gli prese la mano. «Ti prego, amico, fallo per me. Fingi di trovarmi irresistibile e di essere sobriamente gay.» lo pregò, trascinandolo fuori. «E adesso dammi una di quelle patacche di anelli che hai.»

«Cosa? No! Perché dovrei...»

«Maledizione Balth! Mi hai chiesto di sposarti e ho detto di sì. Dammi quell'anello!» ordinò, ma non aspettò una reazione e se lo prese con la forza, infilandoselo prima di salire in auto.

Dean li stava aspettando e Castiel fece di tutto per impedire a Balth di salire in macchina per primo e stargli accanto, ma l'altro fu più svelto e si accomodò proprio in mezzo, facendo da divario umano tra lui e Dean.

Seguirono minuti di religioso silenzio in cui Castiel avvertì l'impulso di aprire la portiera e gettarsi nella strada mentre l'auto era ancora in corsa: Balth gli prendeva la mano, gli accarezzava il viso, gli odorava i capelli e non faceva che mormorare frasi indecenti ad un volume decisamente troppo alto.

«Allora... vi sposate.» osservò Dean all'improvviso. «Sai Balthazar avevo sentito parlare di te, da Cas ovviamente, e ho sempre avuto l'impressione che tu... beʼ che fossi...»

«Etero?» domandò l'uomo, ammiccando.

«Ecco, sì. Non fraintendermi, non c'è nulla di male, è solo che le tue esperienze con quel soprano mi avevano trasmesso una certa idea di te.» puntualizzò.

Balth esitò per pochi istanti, circondando le spalle di Castiel e tirandoselo contro il petto - era così forte e impostato che il ragazzo non sarebbe riuscito a divincolarsi neanche provandoci!- mentre sorrideva affabile. «Oh, Dean Dean Dean. Quella storia mi serviva per stimolare Castiel, per attirare la sua attenzione. Sembra che questo bel ragazzo abbia un debole per le cose, nel nostro caso _persone_ , che non può avere.»

Castiel tossì, pizzicandolo su un fianco per liberarsi. «E invece eccomi qua, guardami Dean, sono fregato.» si inserì, ridendo. «Smettila.» sussurrò all'orecchio di Balth, sperando che l'amico non dicesse qualcosa che poi non sarebbe riuscito a spiegare.

La chiesa era gremita, quasi come se le nozze dovessero svolgersi in quell'istante. Castiel non capiva il motivo delle _prove:_ quanto poteva essere difficile sposarsi? Lo vuoi o non lo vuoi, fine della storia.

«Balth ti prego, comportati bene.» lo pregò sottovoce.

«Non posso prometterlo.»

«Vuoi distruggermi, non è così?» domandò, terrorizzato.

«Non ne hai la minima idea.» replicò, afferrando uno degli invitati e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla platealmente. «Ehi, sono Balthazar, il fidanzato di Cas. Non possiamo avere figli, ma ci piace provarci, non so se hai capito.» si presentò, per poi allontanarsi con Castiel sotto braccio.

Poteva andare peggio di così?

Una Jo urlante e festosa corse loro incontro e per Castiel fu il corrispettivo di una mazzata in piena fronte.

Sì, poteva andare decisamente peggio e non avrebbe smesso finché Balth non se ne fosse andato.

«Non ci credo, Cas. Ti sposi anche tu? Perché non ce l'hai detto?» domandò la ragazza, sull'orlo dell'euforia. «Mamma vieni qui, Castiel si sposa!»

Una donna affiancò quasi immediatamente Jo e Castiel non colse una grande somiglianza: Jo era decisamente più simile a suo padre nei lineamenti, ma gli occhi... gli occhi erano così simili, con la stessa luce e la stessa determinazione.

«E questa qui deve essere la sorella minore della sposa» commentò Balth, nel tentativo di adularla, ma la madre di Jo restò impassibile.

«Spero che non ti abbia conquistato con questo genere di stronzate, Castiel. Jo mi ha detto che sei una persona intelligente.» commentò. «Sono Ellen.»

«Trovo meraviglioso il fatto che vi sposiate. Dico davvero. Sul serio Cas, abbiamo passato tanto tempo insieme, potevi accennarmi qualcosa!» si lamentò Jo.

«Io volevo dirlo» si intromise Balthazar. «Ma Cas ha detto: _no, patatino. No. Questo è il gran giorno di Jo e Dean. E poi non vedo l'ora di vedere il suo abito da sposa. Sarà magnifico._ »

Jo aprì le labbra e le richiuse senza dire una parola, commossa.

Castiel, dal canto suo, aveva solo voglia di sprofondare, inghiottito dal pavimento.

«Sei stato molto carino, Castiel» gli disse Ellen, sorridendo amabilmente. «Adesso noi andiamo a pranzo. Balthazar, ovviamente se vuoi unirti a noi...»

«No!» quasi gridò Castiel. «No, lui non può.» aggiunse, più pacato, ma l'amico gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e se lo strinse al petto.

«Ellen, ne sarei davvero onorato.»

« _Tesoro_ come fai con il tuo aereo?» domandò Castiel contro il suo petto, sul punto di soffocare.

Balthazar scollò le spalle e lo lasciò andare, prendendo Jo a braccetto. «Fammi strada, cara. Il lavoro può attendere.»

Castiel si maledì. Se avesse potuto si sarebbe schiantato ripetutamente contro il muro fino a perdere conoscenza.

Quella pagliacciata non stava funzionando, stava solo andando di male in peggio e Balthazar con quell'atteggiamento da idiota non lo avrebbe di certo aiutato. E intanto Dean non aveva aperto bocca e li aveva guardati ogni tanto con la coda dell'occhio: Castiel sembrava l'unico ad averci fatto caso.

«Allora Balth, dicci come vi siete conosciuti.» disse Jo, curiosa, mentre sfogliava svogliatamente il menù del ristorante.

«Balth è il mio editore. Fine della storia.» replicò Castiel, spaventato a morte da una possibile risposta di Balthazar, ma a dir dell'amico, non era ancora stato messo abbastanza in imbarazzo.

«Ma no, sciocchino, la nostra storia è molto più complicata. Vedete, ho conosciuto Cas in un Luna Park...»

«Tu odi i Luna Park.» osservò Dean, parlando per la prima volta dopo ore di raccapricciante silenzio.

«Oh Dean, ma come ti viene in mente? Cassie ama i Luna Park.» rivelò Balth, deliziato. «Era lì, bellissimo, con questo culo perfetto fasciato da un pantalone di pelle nero e l'aria trasandata e invitante alla Steve McQueen. Mi si avvicinò e mi disse: " _ehi bello, lo vuoi un pesce bello grosso?_ "»

Castiel si strozzò e iniziò a tossire. «Balth!»

«Come siete maliziosi... si riferiva alla vaschetta dei pesci rossi. Me ne ha regalato uno e lo abbiamo chiamato Sebastian. È stata una delle serate più belle della mia vita, giuro.»

«Immagino sia meraviglioso» commentò Jo, «sapere che l'amore della tua vita è sempre stato lì, accanto a te.»

Dio!, se aveva ragione, si disse, cercando gli occhi di Dean, cercando una risposta in quello strano atteggiamento, cercando una scusa, una qualsiasi, solo per guardarlo.

« _Sta parlando di me._ » lo richiamò alla realtà l'amico, pizzicandogli una coscia.

Il pranzo procedette con storie più o meno imbarazzanti sui trascorsi amorosi di Castiel e Balth e quando quel suppliziò finì con amichevoli pacche sulla spalla e un numero imprecisato di "congratulazioni", Cas fu lieto prendere un po' d'aria con la scusa di scortare l'altro in aeroporto.

Si sfilò l'anello e glielo ficcò in tasca, furioso.

«Ecco, prenditi questa merda e vattene. Scordati delle cene e dei regali, la nostra amicizia è finita fino a nuovo avviso.» lo informò.

«Questa voleva essere una lezione, Cassie. Prima di tutto, non coinvolgermi mai più nei tuoi casini, adesso sai come andrebbe a finire. E seconda cosa, cosa ti aspetti che succeda adesso? Fai quello che devi.»

«E sarebbe?»

«Digli addio e accompagna Jo a sposare l'uomo che ami. Sei qui per questo, no? Allora fallo.» fu l'ultima cosa che gli disse, e Castiel sospirò perché l'altro aveva ragione ma lui non aveva alcuna voglia di accettarlo.

Tornò da Dean più mogio di quanto già non fosse e sputò il rospo non appena salito in macchina. Gli disse che non stava per sposarsi, che Balth e lui non stavano più insieme da anni e che gli dispiaceva di aver tirato fuori quella messa in scena.

Gli disse tutta la verità eccetto che lo amava ancora, perché era più semplice confessare un peccato che lanciare una bomba come quella.

Dean ascoltò pazientemente, attendendo che lui terminasse, e quando finì sospirò sollevato e sorrise.

«Che c'è?» domandò Castiel, confuso.

«Niente, è solo che...»

«Sì?»

Dean si inumidì le labbra, come faceva sempre quando era nervoso. «Quando ti ho visto con lui ho sentito qualcosa. In realtà, l'idea di vederti sistemato con Balthazar mi ha... infastidito. Non so come spiegartelo.»

No, questa notizia era grandiosa! Non poteva dirgli addio ora che venivano fuori nuovi fatti. Dean si era ingelosito davvero vedendolo con Balth, e cosa migliore glielo aveva confessato immediatamente!

C'era ancora speranza. Loro avevano ancora una speranza e Castiel non poteva mollare proprio adesso.

«Hai da fare? Vorrei portarti a vedere una cosa.» gli propose Dean, anche se non attese una risposta prima di mettere in moto.

Castiel non era mai stato a Los Angeles, ma ricordava che una volta aveva confessato a Dean di volerla visitare, di voler fare il turista e appostarsi appena sotto l'insegna di Hollywood e guardare il mondo da lassù.

Non riusciva a credere che l'altro se ricordasse ancora.

L'aria era calda e umida e ci misero un po' per raggiungere a piedi il posto ideale in cui sedersi senza essere notati.

«Ricordi quando giurammo che avremo girato il mondo prima di accasarci?» domandò Dean. «Sembra una vita fa.»

«È stato una vita fa.» puntualizzò Castiel, strappando l'erba dal terriccio. «Ti sposi domenica. Cristo Santo, stento ancora a crederci.»

L'altro rise, dondolandosi e colpendolo con la propria spalla. «Non dirlo a me. Cas, ci eravamo già persi di vista per via del lavoro... cosa succederà adesso? Diventeremo quegli amici occasionali che si manderanno una cartolina per natale?»

«Possiamo organizzare un viaggetto, una volta l'anno. Non ci allontaneremo, non voglio che succeda.»

Dean sorrise, triste. «Io e Jo non abbiamo neanche una nostra canzone. Credi che possa portare sfortuna? Come vederla indossare l'abito prima delle nozze?» domandò. «Lo so che sono stronzate, pensa lo stesso anche lei, sai? Pensa un sacco di cose sensate che io non direi mai ad alta voce. Ad esempio... crede che quando ami una persona devi dirglielo, devi farlo subito, chiaramente, perché poi il momento passa e potresti non averne più l'occasione.»

Castiel non avrebbe saputo dire esattamente quando il tempo si fosse fermato e avesse lasciato loro due, l'uno accanto all'altro, a fissarsi nel tentativo di dire qualcosa. Sentì un groppo in gola e un formicolio fastidioso agli arti, come se avesse dentro di sé qualcosa pronto ad esplodere e sarebbe morto se non avesse permesso a se stesso di dire la verità.

Era la sua occasione, il momento perfetto, e Dean era lì, pronto ad ascoltarlo.

Ci provò, Castiel. Ci provò con tutte le sue forze ma il momento passò ugualmente e Dean spezzò il contatto, guardando l'orizzonte. «So che queste stronzate romantiche non fanno per te.» rise, sdraiandosi e chiudendo gli occhi.

Castiel rimase immobile a fissarlo, a contare ogni lentiggine sul suo viso, ad ammirare come il petto si alzava e abbassava mentre respirava, lo sentì canticchiare una vecchia canzone che aveva quasi dimenticato.

Si asciugò una lacrima giusto in tempo quando Dean aprì gli occhi, dicendogli di tornare a casa.

*°*°*

Castiel si chiuse nel bagno del ristorante, abbastanza certo che non ne sarebbe uscito mai più.

Forse stava per fare la peggior azione della sua vita.

Forse non si sarebbe fermato.

Forse avrebbe distrutto per sempre la carriera e i sogni di Dean.

Si rigirò il cellulare di Jo - che le aveva abilmente sfilato dalla borsa- tra le mani, respirando profondamente. Troppo profondamente.

Probabilmente se qualcuno l'avesse sentito in quel momento avrebbe pensato ad un attacco d'asma.

_Calmati, Castiel_ si disse, _devi solo inviare un sms da questo telefonino. Fingi che sia il tuo. Fingi di voler mandare a puttane l'unico lavoro che Dean abbia mai amato._

Sospirò e si chiese per quanto ancora la scusa del bagno potesse reggere prima che gli altri si insospettissero o, peggio ancora, prima che Jo si rendesse conto di aver "smarrito" il cellulare. Si diede uno schiaffo mentale e si impose di pensare a tutte le cose che lo avevano spinto fin lì: amava Dean, ne era certo, e voleva passare tutta la propria vita al suo fianco; voleva che Dean coltivasse le sue passioni quindi, in un modo o nell'altro, alla fine di tutta quella storia, avrebbe trovato il modo di rimediare; Dean gli aveva detto che se una persona ne ama un'altra deve dirlo subito oppure il momento passa e sì, il momento era miseramente passato, ma l'uomo è o non è artefice del proprio destino? Castiel avrebbe creato nuovi momenti e avrebbe trovato quello giusto per dirgli che lo amava così tanto da fargli male, ma aveva questioni più urgenti da risolvere.

Come distruggere la reputazione di Jo appena un giorno prima delle nozze.

_Non hai il tempo materiale di sentirti in colpa, Castiel. Dean sarà off limits tra ventiquattro ore se non invii quel maledettissimo sms!_

Scrisse quello che doveva ad occhi chiusi, velocemente, lasciando alle proprie dita l'ingrato compito - e la terribile colpa- di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere da quel punto in poi.

Non lo rilesse, non controllò nemmeno di aver scritto qualche idiozia, tirò fuori il numero di Crowley, il capo di Dean, che aveva appuntato su un foglietto stropicciato dalla tasca e lo inviò, cancellando poi la prova del misfatto.

_Stai facendo quello che devi._

Quando tornò in sala, Jo stava raccontando a un'amica della meta della luna di miele e del piccolo problema di Dean nei confronti delle compagnie aeree. «Non mette piede su un aereo dalla messa in onda del pilot di Lost.» le disse, intercettando poi Castiel con lo sguardo. «Ehi Cas, ho ordinato anche per te. Un primo piatto a base di pesce, va bene?»

Castiel annuì, scivolando alle spalle della ragazza e riponendo abilmente il suo cellulare nella borsa prima di riprendere posto.

_Sei una persona orribile. Orribile._

Non riuscì ad convincersi del contrario: il primo piatto era squisito. Jo conosceva i suoi gusti e lui sarebbe diventato un criminale niente male.

E la giornata era appena iniziata.

Trascorse il resto del tempo come un condannato pronto all'esecuzione e trovò un po' di sollievo solo la sera, in un pub intimo e poco frequentato, in compagnia di Dean. Alzò il gomito più del solito - era nervoso, per la miseria! Ne aveva il diritto!- e ascoltò l'amico raccontare storie su Jo, la sua famiglia, il lavoro.

Castiel decise di non prestare troppa attenzione alle sue parole ma di concentrarsi esclusivamente sul suono della sua voce: sicuramente si sarebbe sentito meno in colpa.

«Sai, è strano che i genitori di Jo non ti abbiano ancora offerto un lavoro nell'azienda di famiglia.» commentò Castiel, incapace di trattenersi. «Una catena di ristorazione di tale portata... mi chiedo perché Jo ti lasci fare quel lavoro del cavolo.»

«Cas, io e te facciamo lo stesso lavoro. Tu commenti le zuppe, io i giocatori incapaci. Anche tu hai un lavoro del cavolo, eh!» puntualizzò l'altro.

«Touché.»

«Come ti ho già detto, Jo ama il mio lavoro. Non le importa se è mal pagato e mi fa girare sull'Impala nove mesi su dodici. Credimi, non avevo alcuna intenzione di farla sacrificare così per me, ma quando ho cercato di affrontare l'argomento è rimasta ferma nelle proprie convinzioni.»

Castiel annuì distrattamente, giocherellando con la bottiglia di birra e strappando via l'etichetta, nervoso.

Rientrarono in albergo intorno alla mezzanotte e ancora non era saltato fuori nulla riguardo la sua cattiva azione - che definire solo cattiva era un eufemismo!- e ormai Castiel fece per perdere le speranze, ubriaco, distrutto e sostenuto dall'amico, quando il cellulare di Dean squillò.

Castiel si staccò da lui e si aggrappò alla maniglia della porta, facendogli cenno di rispondere e che lui se la sarebbe cavata benissimo da solo. Doveva solo centrare la serratura con la chiave, non poteva essere così difficile.

Sentì Dean parlottare e lo vide annuire mentre cercava ancora, con scarsi risultati, di aprire la porta. L'altro lo spinse di lato e gli prese le chiavi dalle mani e quando finalmente entrarono, Castiel si lasciò cadere sul letto talmente in fretta da non accorgersene neanche.

Quando Dean terminò la telefonata, Castiel aprì gli occhi e si rese conto di essersi addormentato. L'altro si era accomodato ai piedi del letto e quando si accorse che l'amico si era svegliato, sorrise tristemente.

«Ehi» lo chiamò Cas, stropicciandosi gli occhi, «tutto bene?»

«Sì. Sì, tutto bene.» replicò Dean. «Non ci sarà nessun matrimonio. Mi dispiace averti trascinato qui per niente.»

Castiel si schiarì la voce. «Cosa è successo?»

«Mi ha chiamato il capo e ho saputo una cosa davvero assurda. Sembra che Jo lo abbia contattato chiedendogli di licenziarmi così che i suoi genitori potessero provvedere ad offrirmi un impiego _migliore_.» spiegò, continuando a sorridere. Ma Castiel sapeva che quello non era un sorriso, Dean stava soffrendo solo che non voleva darlo a vedere... come al solito.

«Ho chiamato Jo per chiederle spiegazioni e ha negato tutto, dice che sono pazzo e che non può stare con una persona che dubita di lei. Io di certo non posso stare con una persona che ostacola la mia vita, quindi è finita.»

«Mi dispiace così tanto, Dean.» mentì, perché sì, gli dispiaceva vederlo sofferente ma era solo una fase passeggera, si sarebbe preso cura di lui e tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità. Ci voleva solo un po' di tempo. «C'è qualcosa che posso fare?»

«Iniziamo quel viaggio intorno al mondo. Domani. Prenota il primo volo e partiamo, Cas. Solo io e te.» propose.

Era da pazzi.

Prendere il primo aereo e andare via era da pazzi, ma come dire di no a Dean? Come dire di no ad una richiesta del genere?

«Tu odi volare.» mugugnò Castiel, la bocca ancora impastata dal sonno.

«Se ci sarai anche tu non sarà poi così terribile.»

Parlarono a lungo, fin quando Dean non usò una scusa qualsiasi per andare via. Castiel lo lasciò andare senza insistere: era stato pessimo ma non era uno stronzo e capiva quando arrivava il momento di lasciare all'altro il proprio spazio.

Un po' sollevato, un po' sbronzo, tornò a dormire.

Aprire gli occhi la mattina seguente con un sorrisone impresso sul viso fu forse uno dei migliori risvegli che Castiel avesse mai avuto: gli uccellini cantavano, il sole era alto nel cielo e Dean era suo.

Okay, forse non ancora del tutto suo ma adesso avrebbe avuto certamente più tempo a disposizione per conquistarlo e mettere finalmente la parola fine a tutta quell'assurda storia del matrimonio.

Si alzò dal letto con un'euforia fuori dal comune, accompagnata da sensi di colpa che avrebbe presto dimenticato, o almeno si augurava di dimenticare. Quello che aveva fatto a Jo era stato davvero ignobile.

Ad essere sincero, non ne andava fiero.

Ad essere ancora più sincero, un po' sì.

Insomma, non riusciva a smettere di essere felice pensando a Jo, non ora che Dean sarebbe partito con lui con il primo volo.

No, non aveva tempo per rimuginare oltre e con questo pensiero si vestì e fece le valigie, ignorando il biglietto che fino a quel momento era stato sul pavimento, accanto alla porta, _in agguato._

Lo notò solo quando fece per lasciare la stanza e lo raccolse, sicuro che nulla sarebbe potuto andare storto.

_Sono al ricevimento._

_D._

Tutto qui. Solo tre parole. Tre parole che Castiel rilesse una decina di volte.

Con gli occhi spalancati e un infarto in arrivo, strinse le dita attorno al messaggio, così forte che non ne rimase altro che una pallina di carta stropicciata.

Lasciò tutto dove si trovava e si precipitò all'entrata, chiedendo al portiere di chiamargli un taxi.

Dean non poteva essere stato così stupido, non poteva averci ripensato, dannazione! Jo aveva tradito la sua fiducia ed anche se non era vero, lui lo credeva fermamente quindi perché ripensarci?

Il viaggio in taxi fu uno dei più lunghi della sua vita e dopo aver ascoltato un numero imprecisato di commenti razzisti da parte dell'autista, arrivò a casa di Jo.

Beʼ, "casa"... quella di Jo poteva contenere tranquillamente il suo appartamento... circa una decina di volte.

Ignorando lo sfarzo generale - non che fosse facile, eh!, era appena passato accanto ad una statua di ghiaccio del David alta quanto lui!- raggiunse il ricevimento in giardino, intercettando immediatamente Dean, quasi brillasse come una fottuta insegna al neon.

Il futuro sposo era vestito di tutto punto anche se la sua espressione non era delle migliori, espressione che si incupì ancor di più quando vide Castiel, nascosto dietro un albero come un ladro. Con una scusa si allontanò dagli invitati e lo raggiunse e, non appena fu abbastanza vicino, Castiel lo afferrò per la cravatta, nascondendolo alla folla con il proprio riparo di fortuna.

« _Sono al ricevimento, D._? È questo tutto quello che hai da dirmi? Mi dici di prenotare un volo e poi mi molli con un _Sono al ricevimento, D._?» sputò fuori, furioso.

Dean gli tappò la bocca e si guardò intorno, facendogli poi cenno di seguirlo. Si fermarono accanto ad un vecchio gazebo un po' malridotto, lontano da tutto.

«Cas, lasciami spiegare...» lo pregò l'altro e Castiel rise perché non sapeva davvero che altro fare.

«Ci hai ripensato? La vuoi ancora sposare?»

Dean esitò ma poi scosse il capo energicamente, come se avesse appena ricordato a se stesso la gravità della situazione. «No! Non posso sposare una persona che ha tramato alle mie spalle, anche se per il mio bene. Ma non sono neanche un vigliacco, non potevo prendere il primo volo sapendo che sarebbe toccato a Jo spiegare tutto agli invitati.»

Castiel si massaggiò stancamente le tempie. «Ma la domanda è: perché Jo non ha annullato il ricevimento? Sei stato chiaro, vero? Le hai detto che non intendi più sposarla?»

«Sì, Cas. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro.»

«Okay, beʼ... ora che si fa?»

Dean si morse il labbro, pensieroso. «Chissà come sta...»

«Chi?»

«Jo!» replicò, guardandolo come un cucciolo di cerbiatto ferito e abbandonato. «Andresti a controllare? Sai, solo per sapere.»

«Vuoi che le chieda perché non ha dato la notizia agli invitati, no?» domandò Castiel, scettico.

Dean annuì, sebbene non sembrasse poi così convinto. «Sì. Solo... potresti andare subito?» gli chiese, e Castiel sospirò.

Non potevano semplicemente andarsene? Lasciare un biglietto da qualche parte e archiviare la questione per sempre?

«Ti prego, Cas. Sei l'unico di cui mi fido.»

_A quanto pare, no._

«Va bene, aspettami qui.» si arrese, e Dean sorrise ed entrò nel gazebo, in attesa.

_Guarda cosa ti tocca fare_ , si disse, salutando gli invitati durante il tragitto e cercando Jo con lo sguardo.

La vide dondolarsi su una piccola altalena lontana da tutti e non appena la ragazza si accorse di lui spalancò gli occhioni scuri. «Cas, ehi... sei qui.» mormorò, come se non ci credesse.

Castiel annuì e le si avvicinò. «Sì, ehm, ciao Jo.»

«Lui dov'è? Come sta?» domandò, tesa. Era assurdo come si preoccupasse ancora per lui dopo tutto quello che era accaduto, dopo tutto quello che lui stesso aveva combinato.

Castiel si grattò la nuca e prese posto sulla seconda altalena. «Dean si sta chiedendo... beʼ, entrambi ce lo stiamo chiedendo... perché non hai annullato tutto? Non credi che possa diventare un po', uhm, imbarazzante a questo punto?»

«È stato tutto un malinteso, Cas. Non puoi biasimarmi se spero ancora che cambi idea.» confessò.

Castiel si dondolò, puntellando i piedi sul terreno. «Senti, non voglio essere brusco, credimi!, ma magari non era destino.»

«Destino?»

«Sì. Magari non siete fatti per stare insieme... magari, ed è un'ipotesi del tutto azzardata, non sei il suo tipo. Vi conoscete da troppo poco tempo, Jo. Non puoi negarlo.»

«Non lo nego, è solo che...» la sua voce tremò impercettibilmente e Castiel ebbe un balzo al cuore. «Non mi importa se non vuole più sposarmi, puoi solo dirgli che lo amo? Che non gli chiedo nulla in cambio e voglio solo che lo sappia?»

Castiel guardò altrove: se avesse detto una cosa simile a Dean si sarebbe solo buttato la zappa sui piedi. Ma poteva essere davvero così egoista da far finta di niente e ignorare il desiderio di una persona come Jo che era sempre stata gentile e onesta con lui?

Sapeva farlo lo stronzo, Castiel, ma non lo era.

Non lo era per niente.

«Aspettami qui.» acconsentì, e rifece nuovamente la stessa strada a ritroso, raggiungendo Dean che alzò il capo, speranzoso. «Allora?»

«Le tartine sono squisite...»

«Cas!»

_Maledizione!_

«Dean, come vuoi che stia? È distrutta, è triste, e...» deglutì. Non doveva. Non doveva dirlo, per nessuna ragione al mondo. «E ti ama. Mi ha detto di dirti che ti ama.»

Non doveva per forza cambiare qualcosa, pensò. Alla fine era stato onesto e forse Dean non si sarebbe lasciato convincere così facilmente.

Già, _forse._

O forse no.

«Puoi tornare da lei e dirle che, se mi vuole ancora, oggi pomeriggio alle sei la sposo, per favore?» gli chiese, e Castiel si sentì sprofondare in un vortice di angoscia.

Tutto quello che aveva fatto non era servito a niente, i suoi piani, i suoi mezzucci non avevano funzionato e adesso si ritrovava con un pugno di mosche in mano.

_Ottimo lavoro, Castiel. Ottimo lavoro._

«Congratulazioni» disse a Jo, dopo averla raggiunta, «a quanto pare il matrimonio ci sarà.» la informò; non fece nulla per mascherare il proprio disappunto e, in realtà, non aveva più molta importanza: la felicità di Jo era talmente grande mentre lo abbracciava che il suo tono fu per lei l'ultimo dei problemi.

Tornò da Dean per l'ennesima volta con l'umore sotto i piedi. Non riusciva a crederci, stava davvero per fare il damigello al matrimonio del suo migliore amico e, cosa peggiore, il suo migliore amico non sapeva né avrebbe saputo mai quanto Castiel lo amava.

«Grazie, Cas. Hai salvato un matrimonio.» lo ringraziò Dean, ridendo come un bambino. «Ora devo solo trovare Jo e parlarle...»

«Dean-» tentò di interromperlo Cas, ma l'altro parlava troppo veloce e stava già iniziando ad incamminarsi verso il ricevimento senza dargli retta.

«...e le fedi. Devo ricordare a Sam delle fedi! Se dimenticasse le fedi, ci pensi che imbarazzo?»

«Dean!»

«Cosa?» domandò, voltandosi, e Castiel semplicemente non ce la fece più.

Raccolse tutto il coraggio del mondo e fece quello che andava fatto, quello che avrebbe dovuto fare fin dall'inizio.

«Ti amo.» gli confessò, senza rimuginarci su, senza pensare di fuggire per l'ennesima volta. «Ti amo. Ti amo da nove anni, da quando ti ho visto mettere piede nell'aula di Storia Contemporanea al college. Ti amo da sempre, da quando mi hai detto che mi amavi ma ero troppo spaventato per dirti che anche io provavo lo stesso. E so che ami Jo e so che lei ti ama, ma amavi anche me una volta e vorrei tanto che tu lo ricordassi. Vorrei avere una seconda possibilità perché se tu acconsentissi allora potrei mostrarti quanto felici possiamo essere insieme.» continuò, eliminando passo dopo passo la poca distanza che li separava. Dean lo ascoltava attentamente ma se Castiel avesse dovuto individuare un'emozione, una qualsiasi, in quel viso non sarebbe riuscito a cogliere granché.

«So che Jo è speciale e so che con lei stai bene ma... puoi abbracciarmi adesso, se vuoi. Puoi abbracciarmi e ti giuro che non mi tirerò mai indietro. Dammi solo un'occasione, lasciami renderti felice e potrai abbracciarmi quanto vuoi e non ti allontanerò. Te lo prometto.»

Gli fece quelle promesse ad un centimetro dal viso, così vicino da sentire il respiro dell'altro sulla pelle. E poi lo baciò. Piantò entrambi i palmi sul suo viso e lo baciò e fu come tornare a respirare dopo nove anni passati sott'acqua. Ecco cosa si provava a baciare Dean Winchester: libertà.

Chissà come aveva fatto a dimenticarlo.

Si separò da lui quasi titubante e alzò gli occhi con un po' di difficoltà. Dean lo guardava esterrefatto ma non arrabbiato, né colpito, solo... sorpreso.

Castiel non poteva dargli tutti i torti, dopotutto.

Aprì le labbra per dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che potesse lenire anche solo in parte l'imbarazzo che andava via via intensificandosi, ma qualcosa si spezzò nello sguardo di Dean e i suoi occhi si spalancarono, fissando qualcosa al di là di Castiel.

Quando Castiel si voltò, con le mani artigliate alla camicia dell'amico, intercettò Jo che li guardava con le labbra semi aperte e l'espressione di chi tutto si sarebbe aspettato, fuorché una cosa del genere.

«Jo...» sussurrò Dean, sebbene fosse suonato alle orecchie di Castiel come un tuono.

Ma Jo scosse lentamente il capo e prima che entrambi riuscissero a capire le sue intenzioni, la ragazza iniziò a correre.

A quel punto potevano accadere solo due cose: Dean poteva imprecare rimanendo accanto a Castiel,

dicendogli che anche lui lo amava, oppure no.

Così quando Dean lo spinse via e iniziò a correre, inseguendo Jo, il cuore di Castiel semplicemente si frantumò in mille pezzi.

Forse sarebbe dovuto rimanere lì o, al massimo, fare qualcosa per rimettere le cose a posto, ma Castiel era stupido e decisamente innamorato, così - come nelle peggiori commedie romantiche da quattro soldi- inseguì Dean a sua volta.

 

Quanto poteva correre un comune essere umano prima di crollare a terra senza vita? Se lo chiese, più di una volta, mentre seguiva l'amico fino in aeroporto.

Dopo venti minuti lo trovò seduto in un bar, da solo, con una delle peggiori espressioni che gli aveva mai visto in viso.

«Ehi...» lo salutò, ma l'altro lo ignorò bellamente, trovando apparentemente più interessante il posacenere di fronte a sé.

«Dean, devo dirti una cosa che non ti piacerà. E penso che l'amarti, in confronto, non sia nulla di eclatante.» balbettò, cercando di calmarsi. «Hai presente il messaggio che Jo ha inviato a Crowley?»

Dean posò pericolosamente lo sguardo su di lui. «Sì?»

«L'ho inviato io.»

L'altro ci mise qualche istante per elaborare la notizia e quando fece per aprire bocca - probabilmente per sputargli addosso i peggiori insulti del mondo- Castiel lo precedette, continuando ad elencare le sue cattive azioni, sperando fosse in qualche modo terapeutico... o stronzate simili.

«Sapevo che Jo non conosceva i tuoi gusti musicali, così ho fatto di tutto per metterla in ridicolo il primo giorno che sono arrivato qui. E Balth... non siamo mai stati insieme, è etero, troppo etero e l'ho solo coinvolto in questa storia per farti ingelosire.» farfugliò mentre sentiva gli occhi dell'amico puntarlo e bruciargli il viso.

«Ma dico, Cas! Sei impazzito?» domandò furente, e Castiel strizzò gli occhi, desideroso di nascondersi da quell'attacco d'odio che l'avrebbe presto investito.

Non solo aveva perso l'amore della sua vita, a breve avrebbe perso anche il suo migliore amico.

_Due in un colpo solo, Cas. Complimenti!_

«Probabilmente.» replicò. «Anzi, sicuramente. Sì. Sono impazzito. Sono decisamente impazzito. Ma non puoi lanciarmi una bomba del genere, dicendomi che ti sposi, e pretendere che io non dia di matto!»

« _Cosa_? Castiel, tu non dai mai di matto! Sei la persona più logica e ragionevole che conosca, e... Dio!» urlò, attirando l'attenzione dei pochi presenti del bar. Si alzò in piedi e prese a misurare lo spazio attorno a sé. «Qual è il tuo problema, si può sapere?»

Castiel si irrigidì. «Te l'ho detto qual è il mio problema...» gli ricordò, riferendosi alla dichiarazione di poco prima.

La rabbia di Dean parve scemare e quando si sedette nuovamente, Castiel non sapeva davvero cosa aspettarsi. «Ho detto che non posso sposare una persona che trama alle mie spalle, anche se per il mio bene. Ricordi?»

Castiel annuì.

«Quindi capisci perché non posso scegliere te.»

Non che Castiel non se lo aspettasse arrivati a quel punto, ma sentirselo dire fu ugualmente così doloroso da fargli mancare il fiato. Non era mai stato una persona romantica, non gli era mai importato molto dei sentimenti, quindi era giusto che non avesse un lieto fine.

Era il cattivo della storia, e ai cattivi non spetta un lieto fine.

I cattivi perdono ogni cosa: le occasioni, le parole, i grandi amori. Nessuno apre gli occhi al mattino e si risveglia cattivo, Castiel questo lo sapeva bene, e se fosse tornato indietro probabilmente avrebbe fatto le stesse scelte, le stesse vigliaccherie e gli stessi strafalcioni.

Per Dean avrebbe sempre fatto tutto il necessario.

«Ma ti ringrazio» aggiunse Dean, guardandolo finalmente con un po' di dolcezza. «Ti ringrazio di amarmi così tanto.»

Castiel annuì nuovamente perché non sapeva proprio come rispondere. Si guardò intorno, concentrandosi sulle persone che si rincontravano dopo tanto tempo: il suo scenario da lieto fine era appena diventato un luogo oscuro e maledetto.

«Come mai sei venuto qui a cercarla?» gli domandò.

«È qui che le ho chiesto di sposarmi.» rivelò. «Doveva andare a New York da un'amica e quando l'ho vista allontanarsi le ho gridato " _sposiamoci!_ ". Senza anello, senza nulla, lei mi ha guardato, sorpresa, e ha detto " _sì!_ ". Né più, né meno. Solo sì. A quanto pare non era destino.»

Castiel si scattò in piedi, come attraversato da una scarica elettrica. «No! Non era destino... ero io! Possiamo ancora aggiustare le cose, Dean. C'è ancora tempo, la troveremo.»

«Tu non la conosci, Cas. Può essere ovunque! Quando Jo vuole sparire... sparisce e basta.»

«Ma ci deve essere un posto che le piace, un rifugio, qualcosa del genere! Dimmi, dove va di solito quando si sente ferita?»

Dean ci pensò su. «Beʼ c'è la stazione dei treni, il campo da baseball, lo _shoot gun_ sulla quinta...» elencò.

«Tu occupati della stazione e del campo da baseball. Io faccio un salto in questo _Shoot Gun._ » ordinò, perentorio, e senza aspettarsi una risposta si precipitò fuori dall'aeroporto.

_Shoot Gun._ Nome insolito per un locale. Non sarebbe stato difficile trovarlo.

Vagò per un po' senza risultati fin quando il cellulare squillò.

«Dean? L'hai trovata?»

« _No. Mi ci gioco tutto che è allo_ Shoot Gun.» replicò l'altro, sfinito.

«Okay, non preoccuparti, ci penso io. Dove si trova questo locale?»

« _Locale?_ »

«Sì, Dean. Dovrai essere più preciso. Sono di fronte ad un'enorme struttura, non vedo insegne o simili...»

« _Cas,_ Shoot Gun _è il nome con cui è conosciuto ma non è un locale..._ »

Castiel aggrottò la fronte, perplesso. «Va bene, allora cos'è?»

« _Quel palazzo è... uhm... un poligono di tiro. Jo ci andava spesso con suo padre e con me._ »

«Oh.» realizzò, deglutendo. «Un poligono di tiro. Chiaro.» ripeté, per metabolizzare il concetto.

« _Aspettami lì, arrivo subito._ »

«No, non c'è tempo. La convincerò a tornare.» lo tranquillizzò, e dopo un po' di titubanza Dean acconsentì e chiuse la telefonata, non prima di assicurarsi che lo avrebbe chiamato una volta finito di parlare con Jo.

Certo che lo avrebbe chiamato, per chi lo aveva preso? Doveva solo entrare in un poligono di tiro e parlare ad una donna di come aveva cercato di sabotarle le nozze e portarle via l'uomo.

Una donna furibonda e armata.

Ma sì, se tutto fosse andato secondo i piani probabilmente ne sarebbe uscito vivo.

Fortunatamente era domenica e sono pochi gli americani che passano la mattina a sparare contro un bersaglio, così Castiel riuscì a trovare Jo quasi subito, nella propria postazione, con una cuffia sulle orecchie, circondata da poche altre casalinghe depresse intente a puntare pericolosamente i gioielli di famiglia del bersaglio di turno.

_Pronto anche tu a ricevere una pallottola sulle palle, Cas?_

Non che fosse così difficile immaginare cosa o chi fosse il bersaglio sul quale Jo si stava accanendo. Indeciso se spuntarle alle spalle a sorpresa e beccarsi un foro nel cervello o sopravvivere, optò per la seconda idea e attese che la ragazza fosse costretta a ricaricare l'arma. Non appena arrivò il suo momento, con uno slancio degno di nota, le fu accanto, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

L'espressione della ragazza era imperscrutabile, come se si trattasse di un robot assassino che ben presto l'avrebbe fatto fuori.

«Che cosa ci fai _tu_ qui?» ringhiò, e Castiel fu grato del fatto che l'altra avesse perso interesse per la pistola, ma quando Jo lo schiaffeggiò in pieno viso facendogli vedere le stelle, capì che non aveva alcun bisogno di una pistola per fargli male. Davvero tanto male.

Certo che non avrebbe più sottovalutato la forza bruta di una donna offesa e ferita, si massaggiò la mascella e indietreggiò, alzando l'altra mano in segno di resa.

«Jo, io...»

«No!» urlò, spingendolo ripetutamente indietro e attirando l'attenzione delle altre donne. «No, non dirmi che puoi spiegarmi, non dirlo!»

Castiel si coprì il viso con entrambe le mani e cercò di dire qualcosa, ma Jo non sembrava dell'idea di interrompere il suo "piccolo" sfogo.

«Credevo che fossi mio amico! Io mi sono fidata da te!» sputò fuori, incitata da quelle donne che, a quanto sembrava, non potevano ambire a spettacolo migliore di un uomo malmenato in quel modo. «Ti ho nominato damigello d'onore!» aggiunse, e ogni donna della sala mormorò un " _eh?_ " che costrinse Jo a fermarsi per pochi istanti.

«È una lunga storia.» disse alle altre, sbrigativa, per poi afferrare il colletto di Castiel e concentrarsi nuovamente su di lui.

«Tu, figlio di puttana, hai baciato il _mio_ fidanzato, in casa dei _miei_ genitori, il giorno del _mio_ matrimonio!»

Okay, detta così era effettivamente orribile e Castiel fu certo di aver sentito vagamente una donna ordinare « _Caricatore, adesso!_ » ad un'altra, ma approfittò degli insulti e della distrazione generali per scappare dalla presa ferrea di Jo e mettersi un po' sulla difensiva.

«Sì, è vero, ho baciato Dean. Lo amo, Jo. Lo amo da sempre, ma... lui non mi ama, non più almeno. Lui vuole te quindi hai vinto.» le disse, con dolcezza. «Non credo di aver mai avuto nemmeno la una sola possibilità di portartelo via. Sai, è pur sempre di Dean che parliamo e non si sarebbe fatto portare via facilmente.»

Jo pendeva dalle sue labbra ma non intendeva ancora sbilanciarsi troppo, così Castiel decise di rincarare la dose.

«Ti ama, Jo! Lo capisci? Ti prego, anzi, ti supplico, vieni con me adesso, fatti portare a casa dove ti preparerai per sposare l'uomo che amiamo e che ha scelto te. _Ha scelto te, Jo_. Quindi... lascia che ti renda felice.»

La ragazza rimase immobile come una statua di sale per pochi istanti ma non appena si mosse Castiel ebbe l'impulso di coprirsi nuovamente la faccia. Tuttavia non arrivò nessun colpo perché Jo lo stava semplicemente abbracciando, con lo stesso affetto e la stessa dolcezza della prima volta.

Castiel la strinse forte e poi la riaccompagnò a casa.

 

*°*°*

E così, il peggior incubo che Castiel avesse mai avuto divenne realtà, e non si trattava di aver perso l'occasione con un uomo che avrebbe amato probabilmente per tutta la vita, no.

Aveva fatto davvero il damigello d'onore. Poteva esistere cosa più umiliante?

Il matrimonio fu perfetto e nessuno poteva minimamente immaginare quanto fossero stati vicini a mandare tutto all'aria. Fu contento che non fosse successo: Dean e Jo erano così perfetti e felici che Castiel non riuscì proprio ad arrabbiarsi.

La cena dopo le nozze fu ancora più veloce del matrimonio e Castiel si chiese se non fosse il destino - quello vero, questa volta- a voler accelerare le cose per portargli via Dean una volta per tutte.

Si alzò, attirando l'attenzione dei presenti, con il bicchiere in mano. «Il damigello deve fare il discorso, a quanto pare.» annunciò, grattandosi una guancia. «Okay. Sapete ho fatto uno strano sogno: c'era una persona davvero orribile che faceva di tutto per separare Jo e Dean, minando le fondamenta di questa coppia che vediamo qui oggi, felice... poi mi sono svegliato. Non credo di poter essere più felice perché il mio migliore amico ha trovato una ragazza perfetta. Vi auguro il meglio.» concluse, mentre gli applausi rimbombavano nella sala del ristorante e Dean stringeva Jo, baciandole una guancia.

«So che non avete una canzone» aggiunse, facendo cenno alla band che iniziò a suonare. «Mi sono permesso di dare un suggerimento, finché non ne troverete una vostra.»

Le prime note di Unchained Melody invasero l'aria e mentre Jo raggiungeva la pista da ballo, Dean lo affiancò, guardandolo torvo.

«Il tuo suggerimento è... _Swayze?_ Seriamente?»

Castiel bevve, guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio. «Non fare quella faccia. Sappiamo entrambi che adori _Ghost._ »

Dean arrossì ma non fece nulla per smentire. Raggiunse Jo e Castiel li guardò ballare.

Guardò molte cose quella sera, Castiel. Osservò la felicità, l'affetto della famiglia, tutto quello che non aveva e che non avrebbe avuto, non presto almeno.

Quando Jo lanciò il bouquet e il signore e la signora Winchester furono pronti per andare, Castiel non andò a salutarli, non voleva vederli andar via, così rimase in disparte nella sala, con la sola compagnia della band che, in un angolo, stabiliva i prossimi pezzi.

«Pensavi che me ne sarei andato senza salutarti?» domandò una voce familiare alle sue spalle.

Castiel guardò Dean, scrollando le spalle. «Io... no. Stavo solo...» farfugliò, incapace di aggiungere altro.

Dean sorrise e lo trasse a sé, baciandogli una tempia. «Ciao Cas.»

«Ciao Dean.» rispose, e fece quello che avrebbe dovuto fare sin dall'inizio.

Lo lasciò andare.

In mezzo a festanti parenti ubriachi e canzoni di dubbio gusto, Castiel sorrise vedendo il display del cellulare illuminarsi.

« _Mi hai perdonato?_ » domandò Balthazar e Castiel mugugnò, indeciso.

«Forse...»

« _Ti diverti?_ »

«Sì.» mentì, «molto.»

« _Hai vinto il Winchester alla fine?_ »

«No. L'ho lasciato andare.»

« _Bravo ragazzo. Ora dovresti solo ubriacarti e buttarti in pista._ »

«Non sono un bravo ballerino e tu lo sai, Balth.»

Balthazar sbuffò. « _È la scusa peggiore del secolo! Riesco quasi a vederti con quell'elegante completo nero di Armani a giocherellare con il bicchiere di champagne..._ »

Castiel guardò il bicchiere avvolto dalla propria mano e si accigliò. «Come fai a sapere che il vestito è di Armani?»

« _... e sicuramente starai battendo il piede a ritmo di musica, questo perché_ odi _ballare..._ »

Il ragazzo si fermò e osservò prima il proprio piede e poi la folla.

«Io non ti ho detto che il mio vestito è di Armani.» mormorò, alzandosi finalmente in piedi.

« _... e adesso starai cercando tra la folla, ma cosa? Un segno? Una speranza? E all'improvviso, la folla si apre!_ »

Castiel sorrise mentre Balth, appostato fino a quel momento in un angolo della sala, lo raggiungeva, sornione.

« _Eccolo lì, l'uomo più bello che tu abbia mai visto. Si avvicina a te, con fare seducente, sebbene intenda farsi la ragazza alle tue spalle che non hai notato perché... beʼ, il tuo orientamento sessuale non è un segreto._ » continuò, chiudendo la chiamata e prendendogli il cellulare dalle mani.

«La vita continua, Cassie. Forse non ci sarà il matrimonio. Forse non ci sarà sesso.» aggiunse, disgustato. «Ma porca miseria, ci sarà almeno il ballo!»

Ballare con Balthazar non era proprio nella top ten delle cose da fare prima di morire, ma Castiel si lasciò comunque trasportare.

Sì, non aveva ottenuto il suo lieto fine da film degli anni '30, né il ragazzo dei suoi sogni e aveva addirittura fatto il damigello al matrimonio del suo migliore amico.

Ma andava bene perché aveva detto che per Dean avrebbe fatto sempre tutto il necessario anche se il necessario voleva dire lasciarlo andare.

Andava bene perché lo amava e non avrebbe smesso facilmente di farlo.

Andava bene perché Dean era felice e Castiel non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio.


End file.
